Danger in the Water
Danger in the Water '''is the second case in the district of Queen's Paths in the series of Gottingham. It is also the second case in the series. It is also the second case overall. Plot The team was relaxing after the events of the last case until the chief reported that an old suspect from that case was murdered, they went to the crime scene to find Lily McCullough murdered. The team set to work and filed photographer/Artist, Tom Holingson, The victim's brother, Eddie Samuels, and the duke of Gottingham, Duke Slamey, as suspects. The team started recapping until Sharwock House came in and reported that he found something interesting about the victim. After hearing what Sharwock said. They headed over to the McCullough Manor and found some clues that lead to Job Seeker, Scott Land, and News reporter, Hannah Darren. They then started recapping all over again and found out that Tom had found a picture of the murder taking place. After getting the picture from William Vance. The team carried on with their investigation and found enough clues to arrest Hannah Darren as Lily's killer. When the team arrested and interrogated Hannah about the murder of Lily. She refused to admit it was her until she spited up and then admitted it was her. She revealed that Lily had betray her trust by being the mastermind behind the terror attack that happened 2 days ago and the fact that she was blamed for the terror attack by the victim. Hannah revealed that it was something to do with her religion. Liam felt sorry for her having the blame on her but tried to arrest her before a crash was heard and the chief came in and reported that a terror group was in the police station and they better hide. After the terror group left. They went to check if everyone was alright. They found Scott Land shouting about something. They question him about his theory about the terror group somehow being related to "The Night Terror". The team were happy to look into it and looked at the bridge again. They found what they needed and send it to be analysed and found out that the bullets themselves were from "The Night terror" but there was no proof that they were related. They went and told Scott Land about this and he thanks them for helping him. The team then thought it best to keep an eye out on this terror group. Liam and the player went to check on the duke to see what he wanted from them. He wanted proof that his family won't a alien race from Mars. After the team's confused reaction. They went to find out what the duke was on about. They then found an old newspaper which reported that the duke didn't turn up in any record since 1980, even if he claimed to be alive since the 1950's. They send it to Holly to see if she could find out who wrote it and wasn't amazed to hear that it was written by Eric Hornsbubbles. They went and questioned him about this but he only confirmed what he thought was true. The team had enough and went to the duke and told him everything. The duke was happy with the help and promised that something would be done about Eric. Later on, the trail of Hannah Darren began and the judge started asking her questions about her murder. After Hannah told her everything. The Judge thought it best to sentence her to 50 years behind bars. After Hannah was sentenced. The team regrouped at the police station to talk about their plans. They were however interrupted by Holly saying that there had been another murder at the Gottingham Gaming hall. Summary Victim *Lily McCullough' Murder Weapon *'Poison Dart''' Killer *'Hannah Darren' Suspects Profile *This suspect quotes Oscar Wilde *This suspect is claustrophobic Appearance *This suspect wears a golden jubilee badge *This suspect wears glasses Profile *This suspect quotes Oscar Wilde *This suspect plays poker *This suspect is claustrophobic Appearance *This suspect wears glasses Profile *This suspect quotes Oscar Wilde *This suspect plays poker *This suspect is claustrophobic Appearance *This suspect wears a golden jubilee badge Profile *This suspect quotes Oscar Wilde *This suspect plays poker *This suspect is claustrophobic Appearance Profile *This suspect quotes Oscar Wilde *This suspect plays poker *This suspect is claustrophobic Appearance *This suspect wears a golden jubilee badge *This suspect wears glasses Quasi-suspect Crime scenes Killer's Profile *The killer plays poker. *The killer quotes Oscar Wilde. *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer wears a golden jubilee badge *The killer wears glasses Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate International bridge (Clues: Victim's body, Victim's bag, Ripped photo; Victim's Identified: Lily McCullough) *Examine Victim's bag (Result: Phone) *Examine Ripped Photo (Result: Man in photograph) *Examine Man in photograph (Result: Match; New suspect: Tom Holingson) *Talk to Tom Holingson about his picture being on the crime scene (New crime scene unlocked: Tom's Studio) *Investigate Tom's studio (Clues: Bin, File) *Examine Bin (Result: Man's photograph; New suspect: Eddie Samuels) *Talk to Eddie Samuels *Examine files (Result: Sexist test; New suspect: Duke Slamey) *Question the duke about the files *Analyse Phone (Prerequisite: Examine Victim's bag; 09:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Oscar Wilde) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Move onto chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate McCullough manor (Clues: Locked tablet, Planner; New suspect: Scott Land) *Speak to Scott Land (Profile updated: Scott plays Poker) *Examine Planner (Result: Meetings; New suspect: Hannah Darren) *Ask Hannah Darren about the meeting with the victim (Profile updated: Hannah quotes Oscar Wilde) *Examine tablet (Result: Defaced image of Tom) *Ask Tom why he was defaced in a picture (Profile updated: Tom quotes Oscar Wilde; New crime scene: Photograph Area) *Investigate Photograph Area (Clues: Broken Gold Medal, Tool Box) *Examine Broken Gold Medal (Result: Fixed Medal) *Examine Faded Gold Medal (Result: Honour Medal) *Ask Eddie about why his medal was broken *Examine Tool Box (Result: Dart) *Analyse Dart (12:00:00; Murder Weapon filed: Poisoned Dart; Attribute: The killer is claustrophobic) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3 *New Clue: Faded Picture *Investigate Under water (Available at the start of chapter 3; Clues: Broken First aid box, Ripped picture) *Examine Ripped Picture (Result: Fighting) *Ask Scott Land about the row with the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Ripped picture) *Ask the Duke about if he known about the murder attempt (Prerequisite: Scott's interrogation; profile updated: Duke plays poker, can quote Oscar Wilde and is claustrophobic; New clue: Faded list) *Examine List (Profile updated: Tom is claustrophobic, Scott quotes Oscar Wilde and is claustrophobic, Hannah is claustrophobic and plays poker, Eddie can quote Oscar Wilde, is claustrophobic and plays poker) *Examine Broken first aid box (Result: Strange sample) *Analyse Strange sample (09:00:00) *Question Hannah about breaking into the first aid box *Investigate Manor Door (Everything above must be done first; Clue: Drone) *Examine Drone (Result: Unlocked drone) *Analyse Drone (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Faded Picture (Available at the start of chapter 3; Result: Clear picture) *Analyse Picture (24:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden jubilee badge) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto The Beginning of the Night (2/7) (No Star) The Beginning of the Night (2/7) *Talk to Scott Land about his theories (Available at the start of The Beginning of the Night) *Investigate International Bridge (Result: Rubble) *Examine Rubble (Result: Bullets) *Analyse Bullets (09:00:00) *Tell Scott Land about bullets (Reward: Bagpipes) *Ask the Duke what he needs (Available at the start of The Beginning of the Night) *Investigate Tom's studio (Clue: Old ripped paper) *Examine Old ripped paper (Result: Faded newspaper) *Examine faded newspaper (Result: Complete newspaper) *Analyse Newspaper (06:00:00; New quasi-suspect: Eric Hornsbubbles) *Question Eric about his fake news article (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Tell the Duke about Eric's Article (Reward: 4 Burgers) *Move onto the next case (1 Star) Trivia *In chapter 2, a quote from the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy is quoted. Navigation